oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rag and Bone Man
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items recommended: A digsite pendant or usage of the Balloon transport system (with willow logs) for a faster route of travel to the limestone quarry *If using the Balloon transport system, it is suggested to have the Castle Wars location unlocked due to its proximity to a balloon. Use the minigame teleport to Castle Wars, then fly to the Varrock balloon location (1 willow log required). The Odd Old Man is a fairly short distance to the East. *Go east of Varrock, through the gate near the Earth altar as if you were travelling to Canifis (north of the Digsite). Halfway there, you will find the Odd Old Man in the limestone quarry to the north (in between the temple and Lumber Yard you will see the quest icon on your minimap along with a mine close by). *Talk to him, and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. Then talk to him again after getting the list to have him list every bone individually, go through the chat dialouge, where he tells you what bones you have remaining and where to get them individually, until he guides you on how to polish the bones in vinegar. If you do not speak to him and go through the entire dialouge, you will be unable to add bones to the pots of vinegar later on unless you talk to him, so doing this will efficiently save you a trip or two. Seeking the bones Items required: 38 gp to travel to Karamja and to buy vinegar, 8 empty pots (can be in the bank), a rope, a light source, a spiny helmet if you have low combat stats (to defend yourself from Wall beasts, as they can deal up towards 18 damage) Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations (Talk to the odd old man before you begin gathering and go through the entire dialouge). The special bone are not 100% drops, killing multiple monsters may be required. Here is a recommended route for six of the bones starting from the quarry. #Run from the quarry to south-east of Varrock and kill a Giant rat inside the mine, picking up the Giant rat bone it drops in the process (can be aquired later). #Head slightly south of the mine, killing the Unicorn and the Black bear, picking up the Unicorn bone (can also be aquired later) and the Bear ribs (preferrably kill the bear until you get these to drop). #Head west, killing the Goblin near the broken cart and picking up the Goblin skull (can also be aquired later). #Go slightly north into the pen, killing rams until you get the Ram skull (can be aquired later). #Teleport to Lumbridge, head south-east to the graveyard and then south-west to the swamp cave. From there, go down the cave using the rope (make sure you have a light source and a rope), go west and then south and you'll see the big frog (big frogs in the Lumbridge Swamp will not work). Kill it and pick up the Big frog leg. #When you exit the cave, go north-west towards Draynor Village. If some of the bones did not drop in the earlier steps, kill giant rats and the unicorn along the way to Draynor, heading north when you find the unicorn to slay goblins behind Lumbridge Castle, or further north-east to kill rams where you did the Sheep Shearer quest. This quick circuit is an easy way to get six out of the eight bones right off the bat. Head to Draynor Village on your way to Port Sarim to purchase 8 (or 35 if intending to do the wishlist as well, to save time) jugs of vinegar after speaking to Fortunato at his stall in the town square. Do not steal from the market stall or he won't talk to you. Withdraw your eight pots from the bank, and use the vinegar on the empty pots eight times until you have eight pots of vinegar. You may use the bones you have gathered so far on the pots of vinegar to save inventory space, this is also a good opportunity to withdraw your Digsite pendant, tinderbox, eight logs (or axe) for later on. Head to Port Sarim, pay the fare for a ship to Karamja and kill a monkey on your way to the Karamja Volcano (pick up the Monkey paw) and then kill a giant bat, picking up the giant bat wing, after going into the volcano itself. Polishing the bones If you haven't already, put all of the bones into the pots of vinegar by using them on eachother. Note: Be very careful that you do not accidentally empty the bone in vinegar, as you'll have to aquire the bone all over again. *Go back to the old man taking the eight bones in vinegar, a tinderbox and eight logs. Or alternatively, bring an axe instead of logs; there are trees near the Odd Old Man at the bottom of the stairs where logs can be cut. Any type of logs works for this quest provided you have the firemaking level to light the logs. *To polish the bones, use a log on the pot-boiler next to the Odd Old Man, then use a bone in vinegar on the pot boiler, and finally use your tinderbox to light it (you will not receive experience for lighting logs). It takes 12 seconds for each pot to boil. Repeat this for all eight bones. Finishing up Talk to the Odd Old Man, and give him the polished bones to complete the quest. Reward * Quest point * Cooking experience * Prayer experience Additional bones Once the quest is completed, a player can read the wish list located on the Odd Old Man's hut. There is a list of 27 additional bones to be collected and prepared in the same method as the quest, completing this list provides the player with 5,000 Prayer experience and the choice of either a bonesack or a ram skull helm. :Note: Completion of the wish list is a requirement for obtaining the Quest point cape. Trivia *Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically, the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags, (for converting into fabric and paper), bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items, often trading them for other items of limited value. Category:Rag and Bone Man